


[Podfic] where the dread fern grows

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Real Swamp Hags of Brooklyn, Witch Bucky Barnes, the blossom of friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: Sam's gotta buy a wedding present, and nothing but elf booze will do.





	[Podfic] where the dread fern grows

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [where the dread fern grows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543915) by [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus). 



Download:

**1.[Official Elf Afterparty Music version](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Ycc83Nk5FXpeRy_bvXSAuqvDii6HHbs2/view?usp=sharing)**  includes "From Eden" by, of course, Hozier, and "Shady Love" by Scissor Sisters (explicit)

 **2.[Music free version](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1UsdVFTpUvFGUnmEacAe1_Y_8iWMcgCXW/view?usp=sharing)** for little pitchers with big ears 

**Author's Note:**

> I took the liberty of subbing in the translation of the slogan on Bucky's coveralls SINCE I CANNOT SAY IRISH WORDS. It is known.


End file.
